


【Brujay】Turn deep over the edge.

by Blameonme



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Jason thinks they are role-playing while they aren't, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, it's their first time, 会有人认真看我的tags吗, 毕竟我是认真写的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 他们大吵一架，不欢而散。然后杰森就忘了。没有什么是上床解决不了的，如果不行，那就再来一次。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	【Brujay】Turn deep over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> 失忆梗／ABO／一点angry sex／时间线混乱总之全是没脑子的pwp就对了

这里一定有什么地方不太对劲。

可是他想不起来了。

-  
杰森·陶德感到困惑，首先冲上来的是发酵的酒精，它们把他的大脑搅得一团糟，就像留在洗衣机底部的皱巴巴的棉袜；然后是从身体内部爬上来的热潮，他觉得腹部又热又沉，血液在每一根细小的血管中灼烧，冲刷过涨红的脸颊。他不确定这究竟是因为他在发烧还是因为他正被扛在另一个人的肩膀上，胃部被坚硬的肩甲挤压的感觉让他有点想吐，但他确定自己不会想知道吐在对方那身看起来就昂贵的制服上的后果。

太可悲了。他，杰森·陶德，手上至少有两位数人命、凶名赫赫的红头罩——虽然自己都见鬼的不知道红头罩是个什么东西，现在被人像只麻袋一样拖走，如果这个人穿的再喜庆点这幅画面就很符合他对圣诞老人的想象了。而他的咆哮和挣扎得不到对方一星半点的回应，好像他是堵长着尖耳朵的墙——不，墙至少还有回音。

“操，你他妈什么毛病——”

杰森终于感觉到自己的双脚回到了温暖坚实的地面，与此同时他被重重甩在了墙上，脊椎骨在与墙壁的挤压中发出一串呻吟。他头晕眼花，扶着墙试图径直走开，至少走出对方投来的浓重阴影，但他的肩膀又被推了一下，他猜自己挣扎的动作惊恐得像只闯进满屋子黄瓜的房间的猫，但醉醺醺的发热的身体半点忙都帮不上，再次被钉死在墙上。

他猜自己要么是特别倒霉，要么是特别惹人讨厌，或者二者兼而有之——他只是偶尔去次酒吧（好吧不是偶尔他承认），还没来得及跟那些大胆又热情的女孩们调情，就在众目睽睽之下被人拦腰抱了起来。他吓傻了。真的。那个家伙抱着他就好像他是只流浪猫而不是一百八十磅的成年男性似的。

杰森喉咙里滚出一连串低吼和咒骂，很显然他招惹上了什么危险的家伙，但他显然不能指望自己能用一句“嘿哥们其实我失忆了什么都不记得”来解决问题。他透过模糊不清的双眼盯着从天而降的男人，漆黑的披风和紧抿的唇线，又一个制服怪人，好吧。哥谭市的特产，这点常识他还是记得的。但他不记得的是自己有招惹过蝙蝠侠，他的意思是，至少罗伊和科莉从来没给过他提示。罗伊提起蝙蝠侠时露出吞了一整颗柠檬呲牙咧嘴的表情，含含糊糊地表示“你们关系很复杂”。

“杰森。”蝙蝠侠终于开口说话了，还直接叫出了他的名字——现在他开始有点想相信罗伊了——那把沙哑低沉的嗓音令人恐惧，也许吧，杰森只是迷迷糊糊地担忧他是不是喉癌晚期。“你为什么出现在那儿？”他的声音听起来并不愉快，像是绷紧弦的提琴，怒火因为无法掌控的事态熊熊燃烧。

我他妈还想问你为什么在那儿呢，你这个莫名其妙目中无人的混蛋。但杰森的话没能像他想象中那样清晰地说出口，因为他必须集中全部精力才能让自己不软倒在地上，从腿根到脚趾上的肌肉都在一起打颤，他眼前发花、神情恍惚，一直在身体里乱窜的炽热温度现在变成了汹涌的热流，他能感觉到它们从体内溢了出来，一小股一小股地洇湿他的内裤，柔软织物吸饱了水黏在皮肤上。

这是什么……他的大脑在一片茫然中吃力地回想起罗伊提到的omega发情期，真奇怪他居然连这种身体记忆都会一起忘得干干净净，他好像第一次发情的男孩一样不知所措。

“关你、关你屁事——”这句话绝对不是按照杰森期望的方式冒出来的，因为每个字都在他颤抖的、软弱的声音里变形，听起来更像困兽的呜咽。

蝙蝠侠抓住了他，多亏这个动作，他避免了顺着墙角滑下去的命运，杰森闪闪发光的蓝眼睛懵懂地盯着蝙蝠侠，月光下像是蒙着泪雾。蝙蝠侠扯起他的衣领怒吼：“你知不知道刚才有多少alpha想标记你？”

杰森张了张嘴没说出来话，因为又有一股水溢了出来，他头晕目眩，因为空气中赤裸裸的荷尔蒙湿了个彻底。他现在知道为什么说随便对omega用alpha growl是极其严重的冒犯行为了，因为几乎没有哪个omega能摆脱强势alpha的征服和控制。蝙蝠侠身上极具侵略性的、尖锐的信息素逼迫他屈服，但他确定这是他绝对不会干的事情之一，不管是失忆前还是失忆后。有多少alpha？他吃力地搜索着不可靠的记忆，后知后觉地意识到原来今晚他那么受欢迎的原因是他的信息素，一个敢在发情期大大咧咧闯进酒吧的omega的信息素，他不知道自己闻起来有多甜美，每个alpha都流着口水暗暗窥伺他，直到蝙蝠侠猛然闯入打破平衡。

杰森打量着蝙蝠侠，勉强扯开一个微笑。哈，他看起来气疯了。就算面罩遮挡住了超级英雄的大部分表情，但微微抽动的唇角肌肉是没法掩盖的，他正咬牙切齿。不知道为什么杰森却像喝醉了酒产生了点奇异的兴奋。关你屁事。他还可以再跟蝙蝠侠说一遍的，但在那之前他艰难地思考了一下。蝙蝠侠表现得就像个被嫉妒冲昏头脑的alpha，而他自己？至少他可以百分百确定身上没有alpha标记，再加上罗伊说的“复杂关系”？也许他真的是他的alpha，某种见不得人的肮脏的地下关系。他还以为哥谭的黑暗骑士是个不苟私情的家伙呢，是不是？或者他只是试图让自己看起来不近人情？

他觉得自己浑身都在燃烧，欲火冲昏了头脑，开始勃起的阴茎顶着牛仔裤发疼，他忍不住轻微地扭动，企图用粗糙的布料摩擦。杰森承认自己从来都不是会压抑欲望的那种类型，尽管随心所欲偶尔会让他吃点苦头。至少现在，他陷入发情期的热潮，而面前恰好有个跟他好像不清不楚的alpha，所以接下来发生的一切听上去都那么顺理成章。说真的，他从来没想过蝙蝠侠的信息素会对他有这么大的吸引力，他闻起来像哥谭冷肃的雨夜，或者寂静的犯罪巷。清楚知道他们契合度极高的感觉非常微妙，微妙到他无法抗拒。

“我不知道……”杰森的手慢慢环上男人的肩膀，冰冷的金属与滚烫的皮肤接触的感觉很棒，以至于他怀疑他整个人从连接点那里开始融化了。他的脸颊贴在那段黑沉沉的肩甲上，漫不经心的低语贴在蝙蝠侠耳边：“……你不惩罚我吗，daddy？”

蝙蝠侠的骤然沉默没有给他任何有利的提示，杰森看不出他的表情，但他没法压抑信息素的气息，也许是没打算压抑。暴虐、残酷的信息素像呼啸狂风刺透杰森的心脏，就像一颗短促的子弹，他在对杰森发火，或者是对自己发火，因为杰森直白地邀请他越过一道泾渭分明的界限。

这段令人窒息的沉默被扯得太长了，以至于杰森开始怀疑他的推测是不是哪里出了问题，其实他们一丁点暧昧关系都没有，这一切都是罗伊·哈珀的恶作剧。但是说真的，杰森有点懊恼，一个活生生的发情的omega站在面前都不为所动，大概他真的没什么作为omega的吸引力。也许他应该去深夜的情趣用品店随便买个什么按摩棒，也许……如果他还能好好地用两条腿走回公寓。他艰难地低声喘着气，颧骨上染着高热的红晕，他伸出手试图推开蝙蝠侠，发软的手指最后只是无力地抵在对方的胸膛上。“劳驾……如果你只是想破坏我的约会又不操我的话……”他的语气夹杂着软绵绵的讥刺，“……我会对你说谢谢。现在我可以走——！！”

狗娘养的——

杰森险些破口大骂，他又被整个拎了起来，好像他是一只超大号的购物塑料袋。他试着去摸藏在腰间的短刀和格洛克手枪，但蝙蝠侠攥紧了他的手腕，剧痛让他怀疑自己的骨头是不是正在尖叫着碎裂。他甚至都没看清对方的动作，他身上的小玩具就叮叮当当掉了一地，像打翻了的存钱罐。但惊慌先于愤怒抓住了他，蝙蝠侠把他粗暴地塞进了蝙蝠车里，对于两个男人来显得狭窄的空间逼迫杰森在座位上蜷成一团。然后蝙蝠侠压了上来，披风的阴影把他笼罩在内。他睁大眼睛，大概愣了有足足五秒——或者三十秒。

“如果你想的话。”那只蝙蝠压迫性的声音在密闭车厢里响得恐怖，“杰森。”

他都不知道这个神经病是在回答他哪句话，但那已经无关紧要了，因为蝙蝠侠撕碎了他的衣服，alpha和omega混合起来的信息素味道浓到他双腿打颤。杰森艰难地吞咽一声，觉得嗓子像冒火一样干渴难忍，裸露的苍白皮肤都在泛起充血的颜色。他有点茫然地往蝙蝠侠的盔甲上磨蹭，勃起的阴茎洇湿了一片内裤布料，粗糙冰冷的盔甲表面带来强烈到近乎疼痛的快感，但那对饥渴的身体来说刚刚好。他看起来就像是那种发情期急得团团转的猫，不知所措地去蹭主人的腿。

蝙蝠侠摘下自己的头盔，英俊深邃的面孔露了出来，那双黑夜中沉沉的蓝眼睛和清晰的下颌轮廓。哇哦，布鲁斯·韦恩。哥谭的花花公子。杰森好奇他知道了黑暗骑士面罩下的真实身份，会不会被杀人灭口。惊叹的念头在他脑子里转瞬即逝，淹没在深深的欲望中，他哼唧着催促：“快点……”

布鲁斯慢慢抚摸他滚烫的脸颊，杰森忍不住迷迷糊糊地歪着脑袋贴了上去，也许这个动作戳到了蝙蝠侠的哪个点，布鲁斯的语气放软了一点，微不可察：“你本可以回家，交给我，让我帮你解决。”——就像他们以前那样，只是一个小小的帮助，一个安抚性的临时标记，只有在脖颈上的咬痕，绝不越过家人的界限——“那些alpha可能会伤害你。”

像那些在哥谭发生过太多次以至于报纸头条都不屑刊登的消息，omega被带走、轮奸、怀孕，或者更糟，变成黑市里的一件流通品。杰森很强，比一般的omega、甚至大多数alpha都强势得多，但他以前不会鲁莽到让自己陷入这种可能的境地。

为什么——布鲁斯眼神晦暗——因为他们闹翻了？因为他觉得他们之间的关系已经无可挽回？就像一件瓷器，他们太早地打破了它，之后再怎么想修复也于事无补，没人能控制住自己的目光，不去在余生里死死盯着那些拼凑后的裂痕。如果抛掉那些纠缠的自尊和原则，他们本来可以道歉、各退一步，重新找到一条对彼此更加舒适的边界，可是谁也不敢保证自己有资格说出那句“没关系”。

家？杰森茫然地眨了眨眼。怎么，现在他们是要玩禁忌关系的角色扮演了吗？当然了，就算他失忆了，忘记了很多东西，可他确定自己从来没有过那种东西。一个人的人生究竟是要有多不堪入目才会让他主动选择放弃记忆啊，老天？

不过现在他一身轻松，没有记忆，没有约束，随心所欲，包括跟人上床时玩点情趣。“嗯……帮帮我……”他感觉自己越来越热，担心自己后面流出的水会不会把蝙蝠侠的座驾弄得一团糟，这辆车可长着一副他赔不起的模样。他眯起湿漉漉的眼睛看着布鲁斯，“Daddy……”

布鲁斯低下头猛地把他扯了过来，两个人的唇齿撕咬。杰森现在可以确定花花公子的确吃这一套了，他的膝盖轻轻蹭过蝙蝠侠裆部的护甲，也许在他第一次叫他daddy的时候布鲁斯就在盔甲下面勃起呢？浓重的alpha信息素搅得他大脑一塌糊涂，两条赤裸的腿忍不住交叠在一起摩擦，只想快点被操。但是他不知道怎么解开布鲁斯的护甲，颤抖的手在他的腰带上焦急但不得要领地摸索。他求助地望向布鲁斯。

下一秒杰森的世界就天旋地转，他整个人被翻了个身，他和布鲁斯的位置倒转了过来，布鲁斯坐在座椅上，而他两腿叉开跪在布鲁斯两侧，被他扣住了腰。布鲁斯抓住他的右手腕，把他用手铐锁在了车门上。杰森惊叫了一声，混沌的大脑短暂地清醒过来：“我操——先说好我他妈对SM没兴趣！”

杰森接下来的咒骂被布鲁斯捏住他翘起的性器的动作给堵了回去，他发出一声猛地拔高的喘息，如果不是手铐拽着他，他可能会整个人软倒在布鲁斯怀里。天。他的眼神重新变得恍惚，他呜咽着往布鲁斯圈起的手指中挺动，有点尖锐的护甲会撞到脆弱的表面，顶端兴奋地淌水。他的意识被一阵一阵的发情热冲得零碎，几乎听不清布鲁斯的声音：“闭嘴，杰森。”

“你做错了事。”布鲁斯冰冷的嗓音爬上杰森的脊椎，好像有一串电流击打上去，“应该接受惩罚。”

挺入戏，是吧？杰森呆呆地盯着布鲁斯的大腿，黑色的金属因为他顺着腿根淌下来的水闪着淫秽的反光，如果他还清醒一定会羞耻不已，但现在这只引起了一阵奇异的兴奋。他胡乱地点头，渴望alpha快点把阴茎放进那个饥渴的洞口：“嗯，是的……操我……”

布鲁斯终于脱下了护甲，现在只剩一层贴身衣物了。蝙蝠侠果然早就硬了，他就知道，alpha尺寸可怕的性器把布料撑起一个弧度。杰森困难地吞咽一声，扯下最后一点阻碍，鼓胀的性器跳了出来，抵在杰森的耻骨上。他没法抗拒这个，就算他痛恨自己的本能，也只能承认发情期的omega都是婊子。布鲁斯诱哄着，好像杰森还是个需要手把手指引的小孩：

“那你就自己来拿吧，好孩子，daddy知道你做得到。”

这句话简直像一把甜蜜的鞭子，狠狠抽打在杰森的神经末梢，腿根的肌肉都在兴奋中颤栗，他咬了咬牙，一只手飞快地扯下自己湿透了的内裤，另一只手扶住那根在手里炙热跳动的阴茎，让它抵上自己的穴口，肌肤相贴时两个人的呼吸都开始变沉。杰森小心翼翼地磨蹭了两下，他没干过这种事，至少他现有的记忆中没有，所以他恐惧那么粗大的东西究竟能不能插入未经扩张的后穴。

布鲁斯抬起腿无声地催促杰森，这下险些让他身子一软失去平衡，龟头顺势卡进了湿漉漉的穴口中，但紧窄的腔道阻拦了进一步的侵犯。杰森从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，感到一阵头晕眼花，后穴迫不及待地紧紧包裹住alpha的性器，卡在中间不上不下的感觉让他更加难以忍受，所以他一狠心坐了下去，阴茎猛地破开紧绷的肌肉，一口气插入最深处，重重抵在紧闭的生殖腔口。这一下带来的痛苦和快感实在是太超过了，一连串的火星从脊椎窜上大脑，他感觉全世界都在他眼前噼里啪啦地放烟花。杰森全身抖得只能紧紧搂住布鲁斯，就像溺水者抱住浮木：“啊啊——！Daddy……全都、全都插进去了……太深了……”他把两个人都一清二楚的事实说出口的举动乖巧得像个等待表扬的男孩。

布鲁斯低喘着，按照杰森想要的那样夸奖了他：“你做得很棒。”他的手掌落在绷紧的臀肉上，杰森像被电击一样弹了起来，发出一声既痛苦又愉快的呻吟，“现在动一动。”

不行。绝对不行。杰森无意识地小幅度摇了摇头，他只要轻轻一动就能感觉到把他塞满的阴茎牵扯着内壁每一寸敏感的褶皱，小腹又酸又胀，像是在往下坠，今晚酒也喝得有点太多了，现在多余的水分聚集在了那里，难过得他想抽噎。但alpha用紧盯着他的视线和强势的信息素逼迫他顺从，如果他想被操得心满意足就得按照布鲁斯的规矩来，就是这样，杰森在心里骂娘。

他扶着布鲁斯的肩膀，慢慢地抬起臀，穴肉努力吸吮着那根阴茎不舍得离开，他怀疑整个腔壁都在被向外拉扯，直到退到一个他猜布鲁斯应该满意的距离，杰森才把身体压了下去，还没来得及合拢的穴口重新被打开，顶端狠狠击打上抗拒的肌肉环，热流骤然席卷过他的腹部。杰森身体都扯成一条漂亮的弧线，发出一声尾音拔高的尖叫：“哈啊——不、不行——”这个紧紧贴合的姿势插得太深了，太重了，他几乎怀疑自己的生殖腔也会被一起操开。

“嘘……杰森，你可以的。”布鲁斯低声安慰着他，alpha也开始被omega的信息素冲昏了头脑，那些属于布鲁斯而不是蝙蝠侠的调情醉醺醺地冒了出来，“我喜欢你这样，看，为daddy流了这么多水。”

杰森茫然地半睁着眼，在布鲁斯的引导下看着他们连接的地方，前后两处流出的淫水把两个人的耻毛打湿得一塌糊涂。他整张脸都在发烫，昏昏沉沉的大脑驱使他更加努力地取悦他的alpha，他本能地又迎合上去，让布鲁斯的性器操进湿软的后穴，稍微变了点的角度让阴茎顶弄到了深处的嫩肉，尖锐的快感抽打着他，几乎让他眼前一黑，从腿根到脚尖的肌肉都在过激的快感中抽搐和颤抖，杰森一直被布鲁斯照顾的阴茎剧烈地抖了两下，他尖叫着在alpha手里射了出来，白色的精液在裸露的小腹和黑色的盔甲上爆发。布鲁斯抱住了他瘫软的身体，杰森每一块肌肉都在酸痛，沉浸在高潮的余韵中没法回神。

布鲁斯让他的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，嘴唇贴在杰森耳边，低沉的嗓音听起来像是不那么严厉的训斥：“你把我的制服都弄脏了。”

杰森吃力地运转着所剩无几的思维能力，不确定是否应该为此道歉。他身上属于杰森·陶德的那部分尖叫着抗拒，但omega那部分恨不得跪下乞求alpha的怜悯。

“你得为自己做错的事得到点教训。”布鲁斯的手指插入杰森柔软的黑发里抚摸着，“My stray pup, huh？”

杰森因为他轻浮暧昧的称呼颤栗，一团糟的大脑简直没法思考，他都不知道自己在说什么，听起来更像是不知所措的呜咽：“Yes… Daddy… I am sorry…”

“好孩子。现在摸摸它。”布鲁斯引导着杰森把手放在胸口上，手掌包裹住结实又柔软的胸肌。他从脖颈到胸膛的皮肤都在泛红，两颗涨红的乳头挺立起来顶着手心，好像那里能挤出来什么东西一样。杰森皱着眉，不情愿地揉捏自己的胸，粗暴地用指甲抠挖乳尖，刺痛感牵扯着神经末梢，但omega的身体将它们都变成了强烈的快感。布鲁斯低声问：“告诉daddy你喜欢这个吗？要说实话。”

“不……”杰森试图抗拒，但他意识到自己在布鲁斯炙热的视线下颤抖，刚刚高潮的阴茎迅速度过不应期，又开始颤巍巍地硬了起来，顶端冒出几滴淫水。杰森条件反射地夹紧了腿，但这没什么用，他只是更紧地环住了布鲁斯。该死。他绝望地想。刚才在酒吧里他忘记去洗手间了，如果要在蝙蝠车上失禁那他还不如去死。

下一秒他就被布鲁斯扣住了腰，阴茎重新操了进去。“你在对daddy撒谎，是吗？”布鲁斯接管了控制权，又快又重地撞进绞紧的甬道，杰森被突然加快的节奏顶出破碎的尖叫，他能感觉到alpha的阴茎击打着紧闭的生殖腔，可怜兮兮的软肉像正在融化的冰淇淋一样迅速放弃抵抗，慢慢地向alpha敞开，然后他会被插入，被结住，被一个alpha永久标记，强烈恐惧和愤怒让他抵住布鲁斯的肩膀。“操，不，滚开——”他从来没被标记过，他以为没失忆之前他应该和他的炮友有事先约定的。杰森拼命挣扎了两下，试图躲开布鲁斯的侵犯，但狭窄的车厢没给他太多逃避的余地，更何况他一只手还锁在车门上。杰森向后重重地撞在了车窗上，埋在体内的阴茎滑了出来。

布鲁斯抓住他的小腿把他扯回来，重重插了进去，猛然被撞击的腔口涌上一阵热流，他下腹一酸，腿软得站都站不稳。杰森发现自己的推拒被压制得彻底，一切都回到了原点，唯一有变化的只有现在他是被压在操作台上操。

“杰森，听话，让我帮你。”布鲁斯用温柔的语气，也许是他跟那些女孩们约会的语气，低语。如果他说这句话时不是在狠狠地撞碎杰森的每一道呻吟和抗拒的话会更有可信度的。可悲的是，杰森发现自己真的正在被软化，龟头每次顶撞在宫口都让那里颤巍巍地涌出一大股热液，他爽得浑身都在颤抖，脚趾蜷缩起来。我能帮你。为什么那些骗子总喜欢这么说？也许有人还说过不止一次。而他每次都心甘情愿地上当。他正在干一件他恢复记忆后百分百会后悔的事情，但杰森现在已经顾不了那么多，他整张脸被失控的泪水和口水弄得一塌糊涂，吐出的句子里夹杂着尖锐的喘息和呻吟：“啊啊、插进来……布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯轻轻吻去omega脸上的泪水，但插入的动作却强硬不容抗拒，阴茎打开了深处湿软的、羞涩的入口，令人头皮发麻的快感把杰森整个拖入情欲的深渊，他一边啜泣一边抬着腰迎合，希望alpha永远这么插进来，把腔道一点点操成对方的形状。他的小腹越来越酸胀，快感噼啪作响地从腿间窜上脊柱，在神经末梢转上一圈。杰森摇着头抗拒，再也忍不住伸手圈住了颤抖的性器，拇指狠狠堵在不断冒水的前端。他不行、他不能——

布鲁斯的吻落到了嘴唇上。与此同时，那根把他塞满的阴茎开始膨起一个可怕的结，那让湿热的肉穴又扩张到了新的程度，杰森怀疑自己会被操死在这里。布鲁斯插入的动作也越来越深，两人连接处发出的水声在车厢里响得刺耳。终于一次撞击让龟头重重击打在敞开的宫口，被操软的肌肉绞缠住它，布鲁斯低喘一声，在他体内爆发出来，alpha的结死死卡住了omega，精液像一股热流翻涌着流了进去，将他身体最隐秘的地方打开、填满。

杰森失控地哭叫着，发出一连串窒息般地喘息，爆炸般的快感席卷了全身上下每一个角落，眼前炸开大片大片五光十色的烟花。杰森控制不住自己生理性的眼泪，但他努力地捏住了阴茎避免自己真的丢脸地失禁，前端的快感越堆越高，但又找不到可以发泄的途径，令人愉悦的快感现在变成了折磨，像只高热的囚笼把他密不透风地锁了进去。他整个人湿得像是刚从水里捞出来，肌肉抽搐着只靠后面达到了高潮，陌生的过载的快感几乎让他昏厥。

兴奋和恐惧同时冲昏了他的头脑，因为他知道他身体的某部分已经跟他的omega信息素一起被永远改变了，他被结住，被标记，身体屈从于alpha的形状，甚至还会怀孕。

杰森哑着嗓子发出小声的啜泣，睁着几乎失焦的眼睛茫然地望着布鲁斯，任凭alpha安抚性地亲吻他的发顶，然后把他圈进怀里，用宽大的披风把杰森湿漉漉的、精疲力尽的身体包裹起来，omega乖顺地在充满alpha信息素的拥抱中缩成一小团。

“我要带你回家，杰森。”他听见黑暗骑士用不容置疑的语气宣布。杰森不理解这意味着什么，也许等他恢复记忆之后就能搞明白他和蝙蝠侠到底是个什么“复杂的关系”了，但此时此刻，他只想在布鲁斯怀里好好睡上一觉。

-  
杰森·陶德，AKA红头罩，惊恐地发现自己在韦恩庄园的床上醒来，全身上下没有一个地方不痛，好像有人把他拆散架之后又按原样拼起来了一遍，但见鬼的他根本不记得发生了什么。就算他失忆了——可能还喝醉了，也根本不该回到这个鬼地方啊，又不是说他身上装了GPS。

这里一定有什么地方不太对劲。

可是他想不起来了。

知道真相的红头罩气得磕了一整瓶紧急避孕药（并不是）


End file.
